To Love A Vampire
by Naoto Love
Summary: This is a Moka x Tsukune fanfiction, My first of this pairing. The chapters are pretty short, but it will be a pretty long story (If I decide to stick with it) Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire and all that jazz. Rated T for now, but will most likely be M rated later on.
1. Chapter 1 Loving Embrace

Chapter 1: Loving Embrace

Hai all you lovely people. This is an attempt at a Tsukune X Moka. I really hope you enjoy this FF, It is T right now, but it will probably get to M later on in the story unless I change my mind. I don't own Rosario + Vampire Yadda Yadda you know all the rest, Hope you enjoy. :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka just finished drinking Tsukune's blood, like every morning. Tsukune felt light headed, as he recieved a hug from Moka. "your blood is delicious!" Moka squealed.

'I wonder, will I ever be any more than a blood bank to her, or is this it?' He thought, returning the hug.

'Will I ever get any more than this from her?' He thought, looking into her eyes. "So, umm, Tsukune, I was wondering-" Moka started, as they released from the hug.

"Are you doing anything today- After the club meet I mean?" Moka asked in a cheery tone.

"Huh- No, I'm not doing anything today.. Why?" He replied in a question.  
Moka began to blush.

"Well I was just wondering because-" She began, her blush darkening, building up all her courage. "Maybe we could go out tonight!" She forced out the question, but it sounded like a statement.

"Moka-" Tsukune blushed. "I would lov-" He began to answer.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled, tackling Tsukune, shoving his heard into her large soft breasts. "Did Moka drink you blood!?" She demandingly asked, giving Moka a death stare.

Moka's eyes began to tear up, she used all of her courage to ask Tsukune out, and wasn't even going to get an answer. Moka swiftly turned around, and ran off towards the courtyard.

Tsukune was finally able to get Kurumu off of him. "Moka!" He yelled in the direction she ran, whilst rubbing his head. "Where did she-" He brought himself up to his feet. "Haha! She ran off when we caught her in the act!" Kurumu laughed confidently.

"Shut-Up Bimbo! He let her do it and you know it!" Yukari shouted at her. They stopped their arguing noticing Tsukune running towards the same direction Moka did. 'Why do we always have to get interrupted when something is about to happen?' Tsukune wondered as he made his way to the center of the courtyard.

"Moka!?" He scanned the area quickly, until he found her sitting alone on a he got closer to her, It became clear that she was crying. Tsukune ran to the bench, and sat next to her quickly.

"Moka-" He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly. Moka rose her face from her hands.

"Tsukune! Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine... I just-" She began to say that she didn't like the other girls being around all the time, but stopped herself.

"Em, nevermind.." Moka was about to look back to the ground, but Tsukune put his hand at her chin, causing her to look into his eyes.

"I never did get to answer your question Moka," Tsukune smiled seeing her blush. "I would love to go out with you tonight..." Tsukune told her, expecting an interruption to happen. After being sure there wasn't going to be one, he said "As long as it means, we will be dating." Tsukune notice her eyes glimmer.

Moka was taken by surprise at what he said. "Tsukune-" Her face was covered in a deep cherry red. "Yes!" Moka shouted, pouncing onto Tsukune, overjoyed.

Tsukune blushed, now with the excitable vampire atop of him. Any other guy would probably attempt to touch her breasts right now, but Tsukune dismissed the idea, as it would ruin his chances with Moka if he did.

After a minute or so in that position, Moka realised what she was doing, and quickly got off of him. "S-sorry Tsukune, I got ahe-" Moka started to shout, sitting straight up. "Haha, don't worry Moka, it's fine," Tsukune laughed, covered with blush.

"I guess I'll see you then Tsukune!" Moka smiled, standing up. "Well, we still have the newspaper clubroom to go to," He laughed.

"Huh? Oh Right! I forgot about that! Haha, silly me," Moka giggled, embarrassed. "Let's get going then, huh?" He got up from the bench too. Moka nodded, and hugged Tsukune.

They made their way to the club building. When they were there, they didn't talk much during the club activities, for they were too busy with both working on the paper, and thinking about what they were going to do for their first date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hope everyone enjoyed the story, and hope you follow/Favorite/Review. In the next chapter; "Chapter 2: First Date" It will be about, well, their first date. Ah, you'll see.  
See you all soon in the next chaper!  
And tell me how you thought of this one in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 First Date

A/N Hai all you fanfiction readers out there! It is I, Naoto Love! With chapter two of "To Love A Vampire" Hehe, sorry it's been so long, I am not good with time management. I've been so into reading a bunch of other fanfics that I forgot about my own (Eeep) but now I'm back. :D hopefully you all won't need to wait this long again. Now without further ado-

Disclaimer: I own NUFFING.

Ahem, Now, without further ado, Chapter 2!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: First Date

That night, Moka was preparing for her date with Tsukune. Unfortunately there weren't really that many places to go, you are only allowed to leave campus on days off, but Tsukune will figure something out.

Maybe Sunday is more of a dating day.

Moka approached her bedroom mirror, and scanned her body. A cute pink knee length dress, with a grayish blue denim jacket over her torso.

She began to adjust a few finishing touches, involving her outfit, hair, and make-up.

'Maybe I should get a shorter dress, one that Tsukune may like more, that shows more skin.' Moka thought, during another twirl around in the mirror.

She later decided against it, and finally finished touching up her look. "Perfect!" Moka squeaked happily.

'4:35' The clock read. They agreed to meet in the courtyard at 5:00, but she likes to be early.

Moka headed towards the door, being sure to grab the picnic basket on her way out.

"What if she only agreed to go out with me because of my little tear fest from earlier," Moka questioned herself, speaking of course of her running away crying.

'Nah, Tsukune wouldn't go out with someone simply out of pity,' Moka dismissed her earlier thought., as she approached the courtyard.

"Now to wai-" Moka began, but before finishing, seeing Tsukune leaning against a light post, chugging tomato juice.

"Tsukune!" Moka squeaked, unexpectedly embracing him from behind. "M-Moka!?" Tsukune yelled, surprised. "Correct!" Moka let go of her grasp on the teenager, and gave him a cute smile.

"Wow, Moka, you look so, Beautiful," Tsukune complimented her, taking in the scent of perfume from a gust of wind.

"T-thank you," Moka stuttered, now blushing slightly.

"So, what's in the basket?" Tsukune asked, referring to the picnic basket Moka was holding.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, I made us some date food," Moka told him in a way that couldn't possibly be more cute.

"M-Moka, wow, you didn't have to do-"

"I know, but I wanted to, so you and I could have a good date."

"Heh, thanks Moka."

Moka nodded, grasping Tsukune's left sleeve, and gently pulling him to the campus park.

Moka laid down a red and white checkered blanket, and placed the basket atop of it.

Tsukune watched as Moka took a seat on the blanket. 'How did I get so lucky to have a date with the most perfect girl?' Tsukune thought to himself, also taking a seat.

"So, what did you make?"

"Oh, just something plain and simple," Moka pulled out two bento boxes, and somehow they looked almost gourmet.

"This looks amazing," Tsukune told her, honestly.

"And it tastes phenomenal," He told her, after a few bites of his bento.

"I-it's just b-bento," Moka said, unable to hold back her blush any longer, allowing it to take dominance over her face.

"Heh, Moka, I'm glad you asked me out tonight," Tsukune began, finishing another bite of his food. "I never would've been able to work up the courage to ask you out myself," He continued, then taking another mouthful of rice.

"Tsukune-" Moka smiled cutely. "I've liked you for a long while, Tsukune... Probably ever since I first meet you," She smiled.

"you mean when you crashed into me with a bike?" Tsukune laughed.

"Yeah, heh, I guess I have a way with first impressions, but anyway, it's true, but something bothers me a bit..." Moka began, attracting Tsukune's attention.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, it's just, em, the way you let all of the girls fight and argue over you all the time, you don't do anything about it, so I think it's about time you choose who yo-" Moka began, but stopped herself.

"Moka-" Tsukune was speechless.

"Sorry, It wasn't my place to say that, I probably just ruined this da-" Moka started, about to get up.

"No, Moka, you're right. I guess maybe I should've just told them that the girl I really **love** is-" Tsukune stopped himself.

"Tsu-Tsukune?" Moka concerned.

'Did I really almost just say that? It's to soon to tell her... Yet, I'm almost positive she **loves** me too.' Tsukune looked at the ground.

"No, eh, it's nothing, forget it," He sighed.

'Was he about to say that he loves me?' Moka wondered, watching Tsukune finish up his bento.

'I don't know why, but I kinda wish he did say it,' Moka smiled at Tsukune when he looked up at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

**Well, there it was, the second chapter :3 please do review, and tell me what to improve. (I'm hardly the 'best' writer ever) I'll try to post up more chapters soon, or maybe later, I can't make any promises. Thank you all for reading this, and do follow if you want to see more, I am happy to see reviews so as long as those appear I will continue to update, See you all soon! **

**:D**

**(Btw, this looked like a lot when I wrote it on paper, but every time I transfer it to my computer, I realize how short it is so sorry about that)**


End file.
